


Shadows

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U.S.S. Deer Born having been ordered to leave their last mission to head back to Earth for two weeks shore leave. Captain William Kirk is having doubts about leaving. Along with suffering with seeing things in his mind. Or is it someone else trying make contact with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the infinite of space. Captain William Kirk still reeling for the past week heading back to Earth. After being told to leave the planet with his last mission. He was needed to be back to Earth for two weeks of shore leave with the blessings of Commodore Weller.

Commodore Weller had decided after much thought. The Deer Born needed a break anyway. Besides there wasn't much more to be done. Leaving the scientists and doctors to help the population with the exposure to the radiation. And Taylor, including his council understood Star Fleet's reasoning for leaving.

However with the Romulan Healer Somanlia had stayed behind from her home world Romulus to help Leigh. Taylor's son to adjust. Once she was able to save his life afterwards.

William rose gracefully from his command chair, taking a few steps necessary to reach the forward screen. So many stars and so unfamiliar. "Shadows." This he couldn't understand. How many times he had said that since leaving the planet of cavemen.

It was still hard to comprehend at times. Why would a race go so far. Before they were almost on the brink of destruction?

William hadn't realized he was sighing. Until the sound of it. Reached his ears. Or was it in his mind. "Help us!"

He turned to look at the working Vulcan Commander Savin busy at his science station.

Feeling a familiar touch at his side without realizing it was Ensign Marie Thomas looking for him to sign a fuel consumption report. He turned to finally see her at his side. Waiting. What was going on with her husband?

She had met his eyes. Dark &; fathomless as space itself, and just as mysterious. He had a blank stare for a moment. Having blanked out for a split second.

"Did you say something, Marie" Asked William.

Annoyed a little. "I said Captain. Can you please sign the report, you had asked me earlier." She found him at a lost for words.

He takes a look at the report. Afterwards he signs it. "Thanks." He smiles at her. Even though not really paying attention for the moment. She had to speak with someone about his behavior since leaving the planet. 

And the only one at the moment would have to be Dr. Carl Elders. However right now. She had to wait. She had other duties that needed to be perform down in engineering to be given to Commander Donaldson, the Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Deer Born.


	2. Chapter 2

Star date 9974.10 July 18th

 

Since the Captain was coming to terms. The Deer Born mostly Dr. Carl Elders, Commander Savin and those of the landing party having been down on the planet with Taylor's council. Had suffered with no problems to speak of.

And since the Deer Born were running sensor scans anyway in Federation space. There were no signs of trouble any where. However Captain William Kirk had without realizing. Asked Commander Savin to run a scan anyway.

There was nothing to report. While the Captain sat in his chair tapping his fingers on the arm of the seat. When a blaring headache had come on all of a sudden. He had forced his eyes closed from the glare.

When he opened his eyes. Expecting to be elsewhere. He had still remained on the bridge.

//////////

Earth Commodore Weller's office

 

His secretary came in an said. "Star Fleet Command Admiral James here to see you, sir."

Looking up from his desk. "Send him in Judy."

The older man in his late sixties came in and sat down. "Commodore Weller, I ' ve just received a disturbing report from the Tyco system. It would seem some unknown enemy destroyed four Tyco transport ships carrying valuable cargo of crystals. They are asking for help from the Federation to protect them."

"Actually there is going to be a star ship vessel reaching that area. On it's way back to Earth, it would be the U.S.S. Deer Born. I will have to send out a general distress call for that area. And redirect the Deer Born to change course." Weller said with cautious in his words at the moment.

"Very well Commodore. It's important to find out why it's happening. I would hate to think otherwise to have another lethal enemy other then the Borg, Klingons or even the Romulans."

"I would tend to agree with you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the Tyco system lies a race with cat-like features. Humanoid/half Cat. They had come from a solar system as yet been explored by any one of the Federation vessels.

Their vessels are built mostly for speed. Warp 15 or more if needed to. Weapons mostly proton/laser. They wish to be dominated over any other race if possible. Including the Borg.

They had decided to spread out into the galaxy looking to over take, destroy if they had to, Along with stealing anything of value like with the energy crystals for their power reserves or for trade.

Language wise. Sounding like cat meows or if needed to several others including standard English(universal).

Commander Lioness in charge of the main force of four vessels. Having to be sitting in his oval chair watching the view screen in front of him. Lioness is male. He's tired in need of a break right now. When his #2 executive officer name Serius comes in to take over sensing the Commander's need to rest.

There vessel would be upon arriving at a planet nonpopulated. It would be a great place to hide behind with it's orbit from any sensor scans.

When Lioness had gotten up from his seat. He had given his command over to Serius for now before heading into the turbo lift to take him to the crews quarters. Each of there ships have a crew compliment of fifty.

He has no mate. Nor he is interested. Since it was his orders to come to this system of 12 planets.

However there is one name Gervis female does have eyes for the commander. But he has no interest in anyone at this time. But she would at least keep on trying never the less with her female charms.

////////

Sitting his his quarters quietly. Captain William Kirk devoted his private time reading real books just like his father. He's rereading Moby Dick, while waiting for his wife Marie to finish up in engineering having to be going over the fuel report with Chief Engineer Donaldson.

He would need to find something else to read, while he wasn't on duty. He wasn't the type of person to actually fuss over the necessities of life. But in this case after being ordered to leave with his last mission.

He drifted his eyes over the words..... When he heard a voice in his head again. "Help me" as he is taken back. 

This time he was able to see the face. It was really strange. A Cat of all things or someone looking like a female. But yet looking like a cat.

She seemed to be in trouble on some god forsaken planet. Even through there were trees & birds around and mostly lots of blue water.

He opened his eyes once again asking the computer to bring up the artificial light in his quarters. And to request to have Commander Savin to come see him. He needed to have the Vulcan do a mind meld in order for him to understand what was happening.

Straightening his immaculate custom made uniform and a perfectly sculpted hand through his black hair. He pressed the intercom calling the bridge to have Savin come to his quarters when he had the chance.

He would be off duty officially in 15 minutes. As he reported right to the very seconds.

He waited........


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk didn't have wait long for Commander Savin.

"It wouldn't be illogical to test our theority in regard to another race would have the ability to contact any humanoid inside of the mind." Savin raised an brow as his eyes rested upon the captain in his quarters.

"I can't help how I feel or think Savin." William gave a somber smile as he stood back as his science officer.

They were sitting. Savin stood up. Waiting for the Captain to speak or do something more.

Savin moved closer to the captain and placed his fingers on the sides of his face to do the meld.

There were a mask of swirling images in his mind. All he knew was a cat-like woman name Serius in trouble. She was placed or rather condemned .....Why? Going against her nature wanting to have someone love not wanting or have interested. She was left to die because of this.

Savin words were cut short by a firm hand, as he wasn't able to break the meld. Until finally when William had to face his science officer to break the contact. Pushing him back with all of his strength.

Savin fell back onto the seat next to the bed. Sluggish, drained of energy for now.

His heart was racing, along with Kirk's. "Savin, are you all right?" He asked catching his breath from the broken contact.

"I will be Captain." His lips curbed in discuss. His attention was on those images in his mind. Before speaking.  
"It would seem Captain, we have a new race to contend with. It's w no wonder why Star Fleet Command had ordered the Deer Born to the Tyco system."

"Damn." He really wanted to be alone, usually projecting an aura of confidence and calm. Despite the outward sign of discomfort. "I Think Commander Savin. We need to discuss this in the briefing room with the rest of the team.

"I would assume it would be most wise, sir." His tone was some what harsh, and he felt a moment of trepidation.

"All right Savin, set it up. While I need t have myself together before the briefing." William Kirk shook his head. "What do you think the worst case scenario would be Commander?" Without having to lose his temper at the idea of a new race.


	5. Chapter 5

Gervis having to be working her station in engineering. She was in need of a break. But she didn't need to have a nasty run-in with Lioness. Through this vessel was headed for another Tyco vessel ahead of us with more of those crystals.

They were no match for us. Even though she didn't have it in her genes to kill, but yet here she is on a vessel ready to murder at any time. All she had on her mind of late was to mate with the commander. For which he had wanted no part of her in every way.

The Mgress Tyco vessel was cornered by the stockade of four vessels. The Captain of the Mgress had no choice, but to give up it's merchandise. Besides the crystals, along hauling contraband arms from a certain rebel group from inside the Federation.

Serius having called Lioness to the bridge ordered them to come about to be boarded or else they will be fired upon.

The captain tried to make a bargain, however they were quickly disabled and ordered them to surrender taking in the 15 prisoners and placed into detention on the fifth level of their vessel. Before being completely destroyed with there proton/laser weapons.

Gervis didn't take a likely to this fact. But at least the Tyco prisoners weren't destroyed, but rather taken prisoner.

And no doubt once the Federation finds out about this latest incident. Would be sending ships to the area to find out who & why wants to cause further trouble.

There were 15 of them who had survived. When she was done with her shift in engineering. She would try to offer to help on one of the security details, since everyone is needed. She had to get a grip on herself before heading on down to check out the prisoners.

How she hated this act of destroying. When she arrived on the level with a flurry of activity. Serius second-in-command walked over to her asking why she was here.

She was able to stand her ground with him for now. "I came to help out with security, Serius. We need all of the need we can get." She was scared having to deal with Serius in the first place.

Her eyes were terrified. For the moment. But she stood her ground for now.......

"Very well continue on." But later Serius would report to Lioness about these facts. He would have to deal with her in his own way."

////////

That later came.... 

"Are you going to have her continue on with these actions of hers?" Serius ordered.

"No. I have made a decision. Look for some planet . For where is very little food & water to drop her off for where her remaining days will be. I am tired of this one being on my vessel." He says with pounding the chair with his paw.

"I will follow your orders Lioness. I will check the Tyco solar system for a type of planet you told me about. I will be sure to inform you with in the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later. Serius was able to pin point the one planet. He was supposed to find for his commander.

Tyco planet # 8 A mining station. Unmanned for ten years. It has very little vegetarian, water nor food to survive at least a few weeks. Depending on one's survival skills.

The last time any Federation vessel had past the planet was the Enterprise a year ago by Captain James T. Kirk. Otherwise none other vessels have been near the planet.

Lioness having been informed of this. Ordered his men to grab Gervis from her quarters finishing up her shift with the security team watching over the prisoners.

It would take at high warp speeds to reached the planet. But for now. She was taken into custody and placed into detention. She was screaming in her own language banging on her cell door. Wanting out. No one was listening to her.

Afterwards she was dragged to the transporter room on level two. They had opted to give her a few supplies for now. Otherwise she was on her own. It was when, she was able to use what ever mental energies to call out for those able to hear her. She scream out!; "Help me!"

//////////

On board the Deer Born. Captain William Kirk having to be sitting in his command chair. He had to closed his eyes to see the images of the cat-like humanoid again. She was in-deed in trouble.

On the bridge. Communications officer Lt. Roberts listening to a transmission from Star Fleet Command. He was able to patch it through from Commodore Weller.

Amid a great deal of static before Weller came on the view screen. "Captain, there has been another Tyco vessel attacked and destroyed. But this time prisoners were taken by the unknown enemy inside the Tyco system.

"Do you happened to know what was taken again?" Kirk asked, leaning forwards in his chair.

"Same thing Captain. Crystals, but this time weapons. Enough to start a real war. And there is something else. Our long range sensors were able to track the existing vessel to planet # 8, a unmanned mining station. There is a good possible chance, something or someone has been left to die, since there is very little else left that can survive on the planet."

"I understand. We will change course & warp speed to head for planet #8."

"Weller out." The view screen goes dark. He turns over to Savin . "I believe Commander Savin, my previous message was correct, along with earlier. Just prior to the transmission having come in from Star Fleet Command."

"I have been able to do a long range scan. The computer tells me there is a life form down on the planet. Two miles South of the mining station. Otherwise I can't make out anything else."

"Helmsman warp eight until further notice." He ordered before the Helmsman nodded putting in the command codes to head off further at warp speed.

"Command Savin, you can scan to see if we can pick up the enemy vessel. We need to be careful for when prisoners are involved."

"Yes, Captain." He goes to work at his station. While William getting up from his seat. Feeling some what weak. However with no one noticing. He told Savin he would be in sickbay." "Yes, Sir. I will see if I have any further information, when your back from sickbay."

He shook his head. Before heading into the turbo lift ordering the computer to take him to the sickbay level.

He felting the humming of the lift moving to his requested level. When he walked out. It was at this moment....... He blacked out falling to the floor in the corridor. While several crew members called sickbay right away and Dr. Carl Elders to find the Captain out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Serius went to check with the prisoners. Even though the prisoners resemblance humanoid of Earth. There color was a mixture of light green. Some what like an Orion, but yet different. When Serius walked inside the detention area. He noticed the beautiful Tyco female.

But having been rough up by his men, when they were boarded.

She was sitting in the corner by herself, away from the others for now. She and the 14 others were still alive.

She was looking scared. He walked over to her. Since he was able to understand standard English. Getting closer, he noticed the bleeding on the side of her mouth.

She was in a bad way. He ordered the guard to take her to the infirmary to have her checked out.

One of the guards didn't like the idea. Serius was taking liberties with this one. He said again. "I said, we need to get her out of here now." Pulling out his laser weapon at him. When the guard came over to follow his order. The young woman decided to take a bite out of his paw and arm. Despite with her failing strength, and he stopped what he was trying to do with a cry of pain in his own language.

Passing out as he slid to the cold floor.

And then all hell broke loose inside. She wanted to try and run to get away from everyone. But Serius was quicker. Placing the firing mechanisms at the lowest level firing at her chest. From the laser beam. She was knocked back wards a little. She screamed loudly for everyone to hear.

Along with a small amount of light green crimson on the floor and in front of her from the torn clothing.

While others came running to find out what the hell had happened. Serius bent down to check her further for other injuries, other then the shot to her chest. With her heart pumping quickly to spill out further crimson.

He had ordered an antigrav litter to be brought in; along with someone having medical knowledge to take care of her. She was in-out with her gazed up at him bending over her.

While one there medical personnel came in to work on the young girl.

They were able to take her out. She wasn't going to be hard to find afterwards. After reporting to Lioness. It's bad enough. He'd hell bent getting even with Gervis. It's a real atrocity he thought despite his purpose with coming here anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

There was nothing she can do. The only place of safely. Inside of the old mining building left behind. She was sitting in comfort in an old dusty chair that wasn't designed for comfort. Gervis devoted her time scouting the area for small berries, she was able to find, along with a small stream having strange looking creatures to her.

Taking the time, she was able to devised an bow & arrow using what ever wood or bark she could find. It was something her mother taught her many years ago. On how to catch a fish or anything else in the stream.

She had plenty of dirt under her paws/fingernails having to be on this forsaken dust bowl. Having to be placing the creatures remain on the wood to be cooked & eaten, she was at able to substain her life, along with the berries and what ever supplies was left by Lioness's men given to her.

Her skin was covered with dust that covered her entered body, though she was still wearing the same torn clothing. Spots and different patterns imprint-fabric, while patches of her skin being shown.

Her species having to be called Cetium, but yet. She never has been sure having to be war like in nature.

She was young around 24 Earth years. No siblings. Mother & father died five years earlier from fighting others over their property. 

It was when she joined the military squadron for space flight. For either engineering or communications. She is well versed in English and many others. Along with the training in reaching out to others with special training.

She however was hoping. She was able to reached someone with her message. She could feel the one, she had contacted, even though not knowing on whether the human is able to understand her being in distress.

While she waits. She had to head for the small stream. She was in need of further nourishment for the next few days.

////////

"William, will you please hold still, while I finish my scan." Dr. Elders gestured at him using his scanner.

"I am trying doctor. But your constant probing of my brain have me spinning cart wheels." William wasn't amused before clapping an hand on Dr. Elders shoulder. "And besides need to be on the bridge heading for the planet."

"And we are Captain. I just need to find out why you blacked out in the first place." While Dr. Elders bit his tongue before checking over William once again.

Pissed off. "I told you, it was the image of that creature contacting me on the planet, she needs help badly." Taking a deep breath before trying to get off the table without permission.

'Go already Captain, but I am telling you. There is a good chance it might happened again." Says Dr. Elders.

"Well, I will decide on that Dr, but for now we need to find this humanoid before she winds up dead."

"No doubt Captain, along with the fact there were hostages having been taken as well, for you to worry about. To add to your list of things to do as a captain of the Deer Born."

Always with the sarcasm remarks, but he was right in a big way. Hopefully soon they would be able to arrive before it's too late for her and the hostages as well.


	9. Chapter 9

On the bridge of the Deer Born. Everyone were busy at their stations. They would be entering the Tyco system in thirty minutes for planet # 8.

William studied Savin working his station with great ease. No sign of anything unusual having happened. William was sensing in his mind. She feels the colors of the waters of the stream, and most of all. The fear. He continued around to scan the bridge. "Please help me!"

He had kept on hearing her voice. But so far, she was holding her own. But the captain felt the threat never the less. That much was certain.

"Sir, I am scanning another possible energy source, it's possible the vessel we are searching for having taken the prisoners."

He moves off his command chair to move towards Savin. "I want you scanning at maximum range for now." He said to his Science officer.

Commander Savin acknowledged his captain. Then returned his attention to his scanner. "Sir...I have it. They are differently trying to hide around one of the moons. Along with the energy source that could be the crystals that was taken. I will show you on the main viewer. On main screen. The commander echoed.

William Kirk had to strained his eyes. "I don't see anything Savin."

"I will see to it to increase the magnification of the area."

As the screen wavered a few seconds and then was replaced by the stars........

"A cloaking device of sorts, Savin?"

"Very likely, Captain." The Vulcan was bent over his station with checking his instruments further.

"One thing for sure, it's moving quickly to move off further. The energy readings seem to spike constantly changing for now."

"I want this ship on red alert right now. While we head for Planet # 8." While William rubbed his hands together, noticing the moisture on them. He was nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

Entering the planet's orbit of #8. Captain William Kirk had asked to pinpoint the humanoid down on the surface. Savin was able to pinpoint the exact spot at a small stream, a quarter mile from the mining complex.

Gervis was on the outskirts of the stream having caught three of the strange looking creatures of multi-colored. She had enough for a few days, along with the berries.

When William had asked for a landing party to meet him in the transporter room, along with Dr. Carl Elders. He had his communications officer Lt. Roberts to advise him of the beam down.

Before getting up from his command chair. He turned to order Commander Savin to take over while he beamed down to the surface. While everyone else on the bridge went into action with their stations.

"Yes, Captain." Savin rose from his scanners to head on over to the command chair sitting down pondering his next move.

William walked into the turbo lift to level eight for where the main transporter room is housed.

When everyone had arrived including Dr. Carl Elders mumbling to himself. He had made sure his medical instruments were in order before getting onto the transporter platform.

"Is everyone ready?" Captain Kirk asked including having ensign Marie Thomas by his side to keep records. She smiled at him.

But his mind was centering on the mission and finding the one that was in distress. "Energize." He says to the transporter chief while working on his controls.

The first thing he noticed with the beam down was the air having to be lighter, though the sun gazed down from above with barely no protection from the elements.

Along with finding the stream and the one and only humanoid or what ever it was holding some sort of strange looking creatures in her paws/hands. "Odd." It was her, who had contacted him in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

She had the feeling she was being watched. She could sense the one she had reached with her message.

It only took a few moments before she realize. They were finally here to save her. She was afraid to look at him and the others. Its body was shaped to resemble to be a human.

She however was different than a human. She had always wondered about herslef looking like a cat with fur & paws, but yet human.

"Captain, it's the humanoid we are looking for." Dr. Elders had commented scanning his instruments at her. While Marie using her tricorder was done using the machinery.

When Marie had intervene. She had stated this was some sort of an energy source heading there way. "It's invisible, sir. It will be here in two minutes."

William opened up his communications device ordering the transporter tech to do a wide beam to transport up the landing party and the cat-like humanoid. Dr. Elders, I suggest you stand-by. Your patient is going to be in shock with the sudden shift in location."

"Yes, sir." He said having his equipment ready to help her.

It was an moment later. The transporter picked up everyone including Gervis. She could actually feel herself winking out at the instant.

Only to find herself on the transporter pad. Almost like the ones on her vessel. She stood frozen for a moment. While Captain William Kirk extended his hand to help her.

"Hello." William said. My name is William and these are my friends. What is your name?"

She continued to stare at them blankly while blinking her eyes at them once more. Using her standard English under standing them.

"My name is Gervis, Captain Kirk. I was the one able to contact you with my mental special abilities. I am afraid my own people cast me out for trying to help the hostages further, after being taken from the Tyco transport vessel."

"Yes, Gervis. We are tracking the vessel now with the crystals energy source." William said to her. He was watching her. She needed to be in Sickbay right now.

"Captain, I suggest you, need to be careful. My race are war like, they would stop at nothing to get what they are fighting for. Believe me I know!"

"Understand Gervis. But for now your going to sickbay with Dr. Elders to help you get better. Before you leave. What was that invisible creature we were able to sense on our scanners? He asked with a serious tone.

"I don't know Captain Kirk. I call them "Shadows"; and its not the first time I was able to sense them. It's way I stayed inside of the mining complex after dark."

William had remained silent for now.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't feel right. Gervis felt really out of place on this ship among the true humans. She had a flash of pain all of a sudden throughout her entire body. It could be the shock of the transport.

When she had past out just before arriving inside of sickbay and then the blackness.

Dr. Elders and his tech were able to catch her before falling to the floor outside the door.

This was different. The pain was there, but less, and it diffused through her entire body.

Dr. Elders and everyone inside helping to have her placed on the scanner bed. Taking a few moments to figure out just what was happening to body system. At this point he didn't know what was normal for this species.

Giving the standard hypo spray shot to see if he could bring her around.

Quickly, there was an expansion of time out of mind and a snap! Compression, like letting go of a rubber band, and then she was awake.

She was starting to come around. Hearing voices all around her. "Good. She is coming around." Dr. Elder says to his medical tech Jeremy. "Do me a favor. Call the bridge and let the captain know our new patient is coming around." 

"Yes, doctor Elders." He moves off into another section of sickbay.

When she was waking. Everything blurred just for a moment. And her head still a whirl with half memories and unsorted feelings.

Then she felt sick from what ever was given to her. Nausea racked Gervis's body, but she won the fight for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Elders had never seen anything like her. War-like? She was more like a sweet kitten to him.

She would be a great help with the captain Giving the information in regard to the type of vessel, weapons, energy sources. Anything that might show their weaknesses. It's an annoyance. Yes. But it's too our advantage.

But she is the one to say all this to the captain foremost at this point. Dr. Elders needed to do the final scan before releasing her to quarters to rest. While Dr. Elders looked around one more time. While helping Gervis.

He sat down at his desk's computer console. Made one quick glance at her, and punched up the code for him to access the linguistic banks.

"Working." Said the computer.

"Are you able to tapped into the main bank for any differences to her main language?"

"Negative, however special can adapt to standard English."

"Very well. Please give me the listing on the terminal for bed one. I need my patient to understand what we are asking for in regard to her vessel's design."

Dr. Elders walked over to Gervis helping her sit up taking a look at the view screen.

"Listen. Help us try to pinpoint your vessel with your standard English. What type of energy source. We need to be looking for."

The computer stopped its print out. Waiting for Gervis to begin her searching on the terminal. She was able to learn quickly for a species they had never seen before.


	14. Chapter 14th

Gervis settled in her seat to check with the computer terminal. She was able to figure out rather quickly.

She had to open her mind. Screening out the distractions of her inviroment. She had to be totally receptive to her link.

She can see the images in her mind. Though the images were some what blurred. She senses the thinly veiled anguish behind herself with the impression of those shadows.

Closing her eyes. Dr. Elders having to be watching her every move. He was slowly checking with his instruments making the change for the scanners. He couldn't tell what was happening at the moment.

She was losing the link. Clutching the tendrils of mental fatigue plucked at the edges of her conscious. She is able to beat them back.

When she opened her eyes. She asked the computer for the position. She was able to place the exact spot putting them behind the third moon. 

She was able to mentally contact Captain William Kirk's mind showing him the images.

On the bridge. Captain Kirk having received those images without thinking. Ordered the helmsman to the position at warp two. Along with opening a com link to all decks ordering full battle stations. This was for real now.

Savin looked up from his scanners and raised his eye brow. The intercom on the communications boards Lt. Roberts is extremely busy with confirmations from all decks advising the captain.

While their link shattered like broken glass of gold dissolved around them.

"Sir, all decks are in readiness." Lt. Roberts announced.

"Lt. Have Dr. Elders to bring Gervis to the bridge if possible. I need to confer with her about the exact position. I don't wish to be surprised."

"Sir, sir. Right away." He goes to call sickbay talking into his ear piece. The doctor agreed with the request and would be right up with the woman.


	15. Chapter 15

Captain's Log, Star Date 9992.04

 

I have decided to head for the third moon of planet # 8 at warp two. All is in readiness with the U.S.S. Deer Born.

After taking abroad Gervis from the planet to save her life from an invisible entity and transported her abroad this vessel. Dr. Carl Elders currently is escorting her up to the bridge to discuss further tactics.

The only problem with this fact. Are of course the hostages taken from the Tyco transport vessel. We will need to know just where are the detention cells to try and retrieved them back to this vessel without hurting them further.

William ended his Captains log entry sitting in his command chair on the bridge ruminating in his seat waiting. While looking out at the view screen into nothingness that is deep space.

"William. Captain." Dr. Elders's voice rung out from behind his seat.

The Captain was able to break his reverie in embarrassment from not hearing the doctor's words. He takes a deep breath sitting up in his seat.

"Yes, Dr. Elders. How is Gervis?" She was standing behind him in awe of what she was seeing in front of her being on the bridge.

As Dr. Elders began to talk, his words came out hesitant and wary. "She's fine. She has the information you need." Handling the captain a disk with the coordinates of the vessel behind the third moon. She had given the computer system the access code to drop their weapons and most of all the cloaking device code to shut down."

William grimaced thinking. "Wow!" He turned to see Gervis thanking her verbally for all she had done for him and the Deer Born.

"No need Captain. Thanks is enough for now. And my revenge to get back at my own race to have me cast out." She made a sound that no one was able to understand. Since it was not in standard English.


	16. Chapter 16

Gervis felt complete right now. After helping the captain with helping out for a cause. No doubt once this is all over. Just maybe she will be able to become part of this crew with having heard about all of the different races in the Federation and on board this vessel.

Dr. Elders orders Gervis to come back with him to Sickbay having to be the safest spot of the ship. In case of an attack from any enemy. She agreed to his request. But she did say to the captain. On whether the Captain would put together a boarding party to look for the hostages. She wanted to be a part of the group to look for Lioness and take out her revenge against him. If possible!

Captain William Kirk had said. He will consider it at this time. But for now feeling secured he knew what he was up against.

It was his answer for now. While Gervis had no choice but to leave. Since she wasn't out of danger for when it came to her overall health issues. She walks into the turbo lift behind the doctor. Ordering the computer to take them to sick bay for one last medical scan.

"Dr. Elders can I ask you a question." She was curious. 

"Sure. Ask me anything with-in reason." He says before pausing with the lift having to open onto their level.

"Tell me about the different races in the Federation. Would I be able to fit in to help out?" She says in standard English in order for Dr. Elders to understand her?"

"That would be up to you, Gervis on whether you wish to fit in. Since your from a long way of your own solar system." He pointed out to her while now walking into sickbay for one more time.


	17. Chapter 17th

Earth: Star Fleet Command  
Commodore Weller's Office

 

His secretary had called him to say an deep space message having to come in from the U.S.S. Deer Born.

They were able to find the one lone survivor on planet # 8 stranded. Captain William Kirk is heading for an enemy vessel with the Tyco hostages behind the third moon of that planet.

"Commodore Weller. Incoming call from the Deer Born. I am trying to clear it up for you, sir." He says.

"Put it through." Weller waited for the Captain's face to appear.

"Commodore Weller. I am taking this chance with sending this piggy back message. We are at warp two. We will be arriving shortly. At full battle alert. We were able to rescue the new race from the far reaches of the galaxy. She has been able to help us greatly." He says before taking a deep sigh in his command chair.

"Thank you, Captain. Just be sure to inform me of the situation. Once you find out what is happening with the hostages & power crystals." Weller replied.

"Yes, sir. Kirk out." He responded before ending the message with turning around from the view screen in his office. He had other calls to make in regard to the Deer Born and the new race.

His secretary could sense his hostile intentions with a mixture of horror and astonishment. He left the Commodore's office to finish up the rest of his work before leaving the rest of the day.

///////////

Meanwhile in Sickbay of the U.S.S. Dear Born

Dr. Elders had finished the last of the scans on Gervis. She could sense him. Almost like the Vulcans & Romulan healers.

It was bed enough having to deal with Commander Savin and now this one.

Gervis eyed him with all of the consternation to be expected. Since he has no idea who she actually is in many ways. She didn't say anything. Only thinking of this vessel catching up with Lioness and his ship with the hostages.


	18. Chapter 18th

Once Weller had made all of his sub space calls. And talking wit Captain William Kirk. He had to just wait it out like everything else in his life.

///////

However out in deep space inside the Tyco system.

Lioness and his rebels were waiting behind the third moon of planet # 8.

While Commander Savin had put the planetary system of Tyco on the screen, along with the moons of the planet. Devoid of any life forms. Since no known scientific surveys had been done.

Otherwise Captain William Kirk having to going over the list of security personnel to be transporting over with him to the enemy vessel. Once all of the code sequences had been placed into the computer system.

He's going to leave Commander Savin and ensign Marie Thomas behind for now. Until he knew for certain the hostages have been released.

They would know in 25 minutes arriving at the coordinates given to him by Gervis.

Lioness has been down inside the detention area checking out the prisoners. All of them had scurry into the corner afraid of Lioness and of his treatment of them.

He had ordered the guards to continue on with watching them. Lioness had a feeling a battle would be wagering soon with a Federation Star Ship vessel.

///////

Captain William Kirk instructed after ordering everyone to be ready in the transporter room. Once Commander Savin would place the codes to have the enemy vessel drop its weapons code sequence and most of all the cloaking device.

Besides himself, Lt. Roberts and 12 security team members, along with three doctors & techs. Leaving Dr. Elders to stay with Gervis inside of sickbay with Dr. Carl Elders.


	19. Chapter 19th

"Ensign Thomas reporting as ordered, Captain." The ensign blushed vividly as he(Kirk) wasn't amused with her expression. Since she was told she couldn't go. She wasn't going to be left behind. When she could be of some help with the hostages.

William Kirk, only to for his eyes to widen. The young female and his wife needed to be in the thick of things. He came over to her in a soft whisper. "What do you think your doing?"

"Joining the landing party, Captain. I could be of some help. Once we reach the hostages." While she was waiting for his response. 

Everybody else were minding there own business waiting for word from the bridge.

"Very well ensign. Your on the landing Party." Kirk soothed.

"Thank you, Captain." She smiled before checking her weapon and scanner. Giving a sympathy grin to her satisfaction.

"Just be sure to stay out of the line of fire. Once we board. It's going to be hotter as a fire cracker." He says oddly.

"I understand, Sir." Even though his meaning some times can be damn right childish at times.

///////

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Commander Savin was ready to have the computer coordinates into the terminal. While everyone else waiting for word to transport over to the enemy vessel.

Once the code sequence went in. On the enemy vessel all hell broke loose. Everyone was in turmoil on what exactly going on. They were now helpless both with there weapons systems and can be seen by the naked eye by the Federation vessel trailing them.

Commander Savin called the transporter room. "Captain, all systems are down. You may proceed to beam down."

Looking over at Chief Donaldson at the controls. Ordered him to send them over to the ship in two groups to be quick about it.

"Energize. Now." Himself, Marie, Lt. Roberts and five others went first with there weapons in hands.

Donaldson were able to work the controls sending the first group over.

While the balance of power has been shifted.

When the first group appeared. They were inside an corridor leading to there main bridge area. When a number of the enemy came running to fire weapons. But William Kirk and his landing party were much quicker. Hitting three of the five. While the two had given themselves up for the moment.

While inside two others had did the same with giving up. They were in no mood to fight despite what Serius and Lioness had forced them into fighting.

However it was a different story on the lowest levels. Both Lioness and Serius were fighting mad that someone like Gervis had given the codes to help out the Federation vessel to disable them.....and try to get back the hostages.


	20. Chapter 20th

The landing party had found it to be somewhat strange. When half of the crew on this vessel were giving up quickly. Why? Maybe it had something to do with what Gervis had said about Lioness "Ruling with a fisted hand." They were a long way from there own home.

It's a possible chance that the thought of fighting made them wanting to live instead of dying.

The smell of death would turn off anyone, including those on this vessel. Accept for Lioness and Serius. Both war mongers in every way.

Lioness & Serius were keeping an eye outside of the corridor for those from the Federation vessel. They were ready to die for there cause. It was just those two watching the prisoners. While the rest of his men were looking elsewhere.

Lioness growled softly. But stood his ground. His ears twitched in an effort to pick up any sounds which might forewarn of danger. 

Along with his special abilities to sense things.

But the only sights and sounds were of wires that smoked, lights that flickered in the dim red darkness and sparks that danced from one point of debris to another in the corridor.

He waited then smelt the air. He could smell the humans coming soon. He told Serious looking the other way. When he saw them coming quickly. He started to fire his weapon, only to miss.

Kirk & Lt. Roberts and three of the security teams fired back hitting Serius to have him fall back into the wall of the detention cell. It wasn't all that bad with hitting his leg and shoulder.

However it was obvious that Lioness wouldn't be giving up that easy.

No way would he have this vessel and himself be taken all for the sake of freedom. It was useless. And this vessel would be the instrument of the Federation's star ship destruction.

He fired several times at those abroad his vessel. Only to miss it's mark.

Captain William Kirk fired his weapon at full strength only yo hit Lioness square in his vital organs. "His chest". Lioness dropped his weapon to fall back wards. His life has been been terminated at the hands of Captain William Kirk.

Ensign Marie Thomas having arrived with the others can see her husband knew it was finally over with the commander of this vessel now dead.

It was now time to release the hostages and get them back to the Deer Born for a complete medical check and retrieve all of the energy crystals and other merchandise that were taken.


	21. Chapter 21

At the hands of Captain William Kirk. Lioness is now dead after Kirk firing his laser weapon at him. He wasn't having a no for an answer to give up his vessel and most of all himself.

For his second-in-command Serius. He had given up quickly after being given a warning shot from Lt. Roberts.

After that everyone else had fallen in line to give up the battle.

Word had spread throughout the enemy vessel. They were taken over by the Federation vessel.

As for the hostages after being released from the detention cells. Kirk had the landing party to stand ready to help everyone inside, including a young Orion woman having been mistreated. It was obvious, she had been touched. However they wouldn't know just how badly off. She would be until Dr. Elders had a chance to check her out and the rest of the hostages.

But for now Commander Donaldson in the command chair. Fingers tapping on the arm rest nervously waiting for word on the beam over.

Commander Savin appeared to be engrossed in the data, he would be accumulating. He was, or so it seemed, obvious to his surroundings.

Everyone were trying to stay busy. Until when a message was coming in from Lt. Roberts about the take over and hostages having been released.

There were a celebration of voices could be heard coming from those working on the bridge of the U.S.S. Deer Born. Engineer Donaldson having to mostly been relieved with the news.

The communications officer at his station had informed Donaldson, they will be beaming up shortly and everyone taken to sickbay to be medically checked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Commodore Weller having been waken from a sound sleep. When a transmission from the U.S.S. Deer Born was coming into his computer terminal at home being directed.

Getting up from his nice warm queen size bed. He moves over to the computer terminal on the wall to answer it. Shaking his head and of the cowebs from his sleep.

It was an live transmission from Captain William Kirk. He sighed thinking something must of gone wrong to send the message directly.

It's Kirk's face on the view screen looking haggard some what. But he looked fine. He couldn't really assume anything.

"Captain, what's going on?" He said waiting for his response.

William eyed his companion with self assurance of one long used to trusting his instincts.

"Sir, I would like to let you know we have captured the commander of the enemy vessel along with it's crew, and have all of the hostages. They are all now in sickbay with no lost of life to them. Along with retrieving all merchandise, energy crystals, and most of all the weapons having been taken by them."

Commodore Weller gazed at Kirk with amazement. He did it again with being successful as an Star Ship captain. His father will be proud when he does finally find out. "And what of the woman found down on the planet with her special abilities?" He asked, while waiting for his response and his careful scrutiny of his face.

"She is fine. Gervis wishes to make an formal request. Since she is from a war-like race far away from her home. And to become an Federation member, and if possible would like to train to an advisor on my vessel."

"I shall consider it Kirk. She however would have to be watched closely for her loyalty and other issues that is taken into account." He says while yawning.

"I understand that sir, she knows that fact and will follow it to the letter." While Kirk looked at him hard. Before ending the transmission and taking a breath on the bridge before handing over command to Gamma shift mostly the over night crew.


	23. Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter. Completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advise there will be a sequel to Shadows called Shore Leave Follies. It will be posted on Fanfiction.net when ready.

It's amazing the hostages were in good shape. Despite everything having to be held in the detention cells.

If this race were war-like. They certainly didn't hurt them all that badly, including the young Orion woman. 

Even though she was barely touched. And from eye witnesses. It would seem that Serius actually was trying to protect her from the real animals with being barbarians.

Dr. Carl Elders would need to send off his report to Captain William Kirk and of Star Fleet Command and his medical associates on Earth with this mission.

Everyone on board the U.S.S. Deer Born after the past months of rough missions. And no doubt Star Fleet Command and Commodore Weller would take this into account. And would get with the news arriving a few hours later from the bridge.

When Captain William Kirk had been woken from a sound sleep with his wife next to him after a long shift. He had to answer it having to been from Commodore Weller's office.

It was a video message from him that wasn't live. He would advise the Captain and his crew to head back to Earth with all of the hostages, The Caitians including Gervis and the Deer Born crew would be given two weeks of shore leave.

William could actually hear it now throughout the entire ship. Shore Leave sounded wonderful at this point. "Just what the doctor would ordered for this crew and for the captain."

The Captain after receiving the news ordered the helmsman to leave orbit around the third moon centering planet # 8. To head for home and Planet Earth.

And with this heading at warp eight. Gervis having to be in her quarters watching out the view port. It was a beautiful sight to see in her eyes and mind. She would be going to a planet she had studied up on. She was looking forward to it and the new adventures ahead of her.

Afterwards she needed to adventure around the ship. When she was heading into the turbo lift. She bumped into Lt. Roberts. She was rather most impressed with him in all areas. While he smiled at her before getting off his stop. It was at this point they exchanged a few words. And later when they arrive on Earth.

 

The U.S.S. Deer Born would be heading home and shore leave.

 

The End


End file.
